Amazing
by kamesinmypants
Summary: Sequel to Everything Is Not What It What It Seems. James finds himself confronting Kendall about his feelings for the green-eyed boy. What will happen next? Will there be acceptation? Disowning? Surprises? Yes. There definitely will be surprises. Fo' sho'. c;
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading. This is basically my first Kames Fanfic, so give me some slack if it's terrible. Have a great day and enjoy chapter one! XOXO, kamesinmypants

* * *

James walked down the stairs to his apartment, with a very sad look of discourage upon his face. He really loved Kara, just not enough if he may have feelings for Kendall.

The brunette reached his apartment door and there was a note on the welcome mat. He picked it up and opened it. It said: "Jay, I know that this may or may not be a good time for all of this, but I'd like you to come over tomorrow at noon. -Kendall."

Said male folded the note back up and went into his house. Placing the note on the counter, along with his keys, he walked to his bedroom to go to bed. He undressed himself and laid under his comforter. James honestly could care more about what time it was, he had a shitton of things on his mind and just want to go to bed and forget about it all for a couple of hours. We can all want something, can't we? James' brain is pounding me with everything that's going on and it seems he cannot fall asleep. At all.

So, we have him and Kara breaking up because the burnette may or may not have a crush on Kendall. Then we have Kendall who's crushing on said burette and wants to see him at his house tomorrow. Confusing rolled all over James' body.

"_Well_," James thought. "_I could try and sort things out, or I could cry myself to sleep. I think I'll choose the first one._

_I've known Kendall since we were 19, I am 23 now. That's four years. And during that four years, we have become best friends, unrelated brothers, and we've become a lot closer to each other. I feel as if I can talk to him about anything and be completely honest with him about everything. I know he feels the same way, because he's extraordinarily honest with me as well._

_Now, Kara pointed out to me that she's noticed I acted a bit differently around him and not when I was with other people, guys especially. I've come to that realization as well. I mean, Kendall and I have a very strong bromance, and we've been a little touchy-feely. Like I noticed his hand gracefully brush against mine, or "accidentally" brush over my butt. I never really thought much of it, but now that I think about it, he did that quite often in the past few weeks. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I realize this earlier?_

_Oh well, I'm going to get over Kara, and go see Kendall tomorrow. But until then, I'm going to sleep._"

James woke up the next morning to his phone ringing. Without even glancing at the caller ID, he picked up the phone, and answered it. It's a good way to get stalked, or killed, for that matter. "Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey, James!" It was Carlos.

"Hi. What do you need, Los?"

"Oh...What do I need? What do I need? Oh yeah! I remember now! I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to lunch with me today."

"Carlos that sounds great, but I have to go Kendall's at noon."

"Oh," I could hear a lot of disappointment in his voice. "All right."

"Hey, how about you and I mini golfing tomorrow at 3."

"That sounds awesome! Okay, see ya then James. Bye!"

"Good bye Carlos," the taller male concluded as he hung up the phone.

James always hated when Carlos was upset or just unhappy. It always made him unhappy or full of guilt. Even when he didn't even do anything, somehow, something makes him believe that he did something wrong. He just knows that if the Latino ever felt out-of-place, for whatever reason, he has to fix it.

James hopped in the shower and did all of my shower activities. When he got out he went to his kitchen and made himself an omelet.

"_I am such an amazing omelet maker!_" James thought to himself. "_I'm curious to know why no one has hired me to become a professional omelet maker. Oh well, their loss._"

James sat down on the plump couch with his omelet and turned the TV on. He sat there, eating his DELICIOUS omelet (yes he must toot his own horn), and watching TV. Once James finished his omelet he placed his plate and fork in the dish washer and glanced at the clock. It was 11:30. Boy, time flies.

He grabbed my keys and headed out the door. James figured he should leave now, knowing LA traffic at lunch time. Yikes. Said male got to his car as he looked up, noticing Kara walking out of her crib. She looked down as she was walking down the stairs.

"Hey, James," she said.

"H-hey," James, actually quite surprised that she greeted him.

"Where ya headed?" Kara questioned.

"Oh, um, I, um, am going to Kendall's. He wanted to speak a few words with me."

Why the fuck is he stuttering so much?

"Oh that's cool," she said collectively.

"Yup. Anyway, I should probably get going, you know LA traffic, heh."

"Yeah, all right, well I'll see you around."

"All right, see ya," the male said getting into his car.

James is definitely going to have to get used to Kara living right above me, now that they aren't together anymore.

He put his keys into the ignition and started the car. Driving out of the parking lot of his apartment, he drove onto the road, leading to the freeway. Kendall lived on the other side of the freeway, unlike Logan, Carlos, and himself. Why did the blonde have to be so complicated?

About five miles down the freeway, James took the appropriate exit leading him right into Kendall's apartment parking lot. He parked his car and walked up to Kendall's door. The 23-year-old knocked and heard him yell "Come in!" James opened the door and walked into the blonde's living room.

"Kendall?" James questioned, trying to figure out the location of the blonde.

"I'm in the bathroom! Be out in a second!" Kendall called back.

James took a seat on his couch, waiting for the shorter male to come out of the bathroom. The brunette picked up a sports magazine Kendall had on his coffee table. Opening the magazine, he looked at the pictures inside and not reading the articles. About seven pages into it, Kendall walked into the living room and sat next to him. James put the magazine down and looked at the green-eyed boy.

"Hey," James started.

"Hey. So, there are somethings I wanted to talk to you about," Kendall stated.

"And they might be...?"

"Well, I broke it off with Madison."

"Oh, you did? How did she take it?"

"Well, uh, not very well," Kendall's voice getting a bit shaky.

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah. S-she got really p-pissed and s-started crying... And throwing shoes..."

"Throwing shoes?"

"Y-yeah s-she didn't like the n-news too w-well," Kendall said, tears beginning to fall down his face. "I r-really hate seeing her l-like t-that."

James scooted closer to the shorter male and pulled him into a hug. He rested his head on James' shoulder as the taller boy smoothed Kendall's hair and rubbed his back, comforting him. Kendall's soft crying soon turned into sobbing.

"Hey, hey, hey, Kendall it's going to be all right. If it makes you feel any better Kara and I broke up as well," James said trying to comfort him more.

"Really? Why?" Kendall asked while pulling away from the hug.

"Well, okay this might surprise you, or might not, but I'm going to say it anyway."

Kendall nodded.

"Okay," the brunette began. "After Kara and I got back from the club she sat me down for a little talk. She over heard everything we were talking about in the bathroom-"

"What?! She did!" Kendall interupted.

"Yeah. Calm down. I know you probably didn't want anyone else to know or whatever, because this is kind of a big deal. However, you may like where this is going."

Kendall stared at the older male with a look of confusion.

"She said that she noticed that I act differently around you rather than my other guy friends. She also said that she noticed the same with you. After she heard you confess your feelings for me, she realized that maybe I have feelings for you in return."

When James said this, Kendall's face lit up. He looked at James with a large amount of hope in his eyes.

"Well, d-do y-you... H-have feelings f-for me?" Kendall asked.

"I, um, uh, well, I-I-I'm not really sure," the pretty boy said as the younger male's face fell. "But, I might."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think I do... But I'm not quite sure, ya know? This whole thing is kind of a bit of a shock to me, and it's like really confusing too."

"I understand. However, I think I might know a way to get you to figure things out easier," said Kendall, with a sudden burst of courage.

"...How?"

Kendall leaned in. Is he really doing what James thinks he is doing? All of a sudden the brunette's palms got extraordinarily sweaty, do to the nervousness. Maslow leaned in as well, to help Kendall close the gap between us. Before I knew it Schmidt's lips were placed upon the other males. James honestly has never felt like this before. It didn't feel like the cheesy clichés everyone talks about when they kiss people. "It was like a million sparks flew!" No. It wasn't anything like that. At all. The kiss was extremely passionate, and filled him need, want, and love. He has never kissed someone before and felt so many emotions. James never came to the conclusion that kissing his best friend was so enjoyable. He has never kissed a guy before, but there was something about the less fruity flavored lips or how they contained less of a red color than girls' lips do. James isn't quite sure what it is, but he sure as hell loves it.

The brunette sat there, in complete and utter shock. As well as seeing Kendall scoot back a bit.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Kendall apologized.

He knew then, Kendall was second guessing my feelings for him and whether or not his actions were appropriate. But they were. Before Kendall knew it, James lunged toward him, attacking the blonde's plump lips. Maslow broke the kiss and looked in Kendall's beautiful green orbs.

"Don't be," James whispered.

Kendall looked in my eyes and began to speak.

"S-so... About that question we had earlier..."

"Yes," James bluntly stated.

"W-what?"

"Yes. Yes, I have feelings for you."

"Y-you do?"

"You move me Kendall, when you kissed me, it felt like I was in a whole other universe. There is a point in life when you say to yourself, 'Oh there you are! I've been looking for you forever.' I didn't know until now how much I'm in to you. Kendall-"

"Yes," Kendall interrupted.

"Um... You don't even know what I was going to ask. For all you know I could have asked you if you wanted to snort a line, and you just said yes! If I were you I'd let other people finish their sentences before you give them a blatant answer, Ken."

The blonde was at a loss of words. Literally. Jay witnessed Kendall's body tense up. The elder male grabbed the younger male's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Calm down, Kendall. I was just kidding, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."

"See, my yes was applicable," Kendall said to James with a wink.

"Yes, yes it was," I said back to him. "So, I'll be here at seven to pick you up?"

"Sounds great, Jay."

"Haha... Now it's cute when you say it," he sheepishly told Kendall.

"I know."

"All right, well, I'm going to go to Carlos', he wanted to go to lunch. Even though I turned him down... I'll surprise him."

"Haha, okay. Well I'll see you at seven."

"Bye, Ken," James said as he walked up to Kendall to give him a hug.

He hugged me back.

"Bye."

James walked out the door, to his car, and drove to Carlos' place. Today was going to be a good day, he just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:59 and James was standing outside Kendall's front door, with a bouquet of flowers behind his back. The taller male liked to be very punctual when it came to dates, especially with people he has really big feels for. James looked at his watch to see that it had just turned seven o'clock. He knocked at the door. Just then, Kendall opened the door to show himself.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"Ken, you look... Amazing," James spoke, dumbfounded.

"Thanks. You're not too shabby yourself."

James pulled the flowers out from behind his back and held them out to Kendall.

"These are for you," James told the shorter male.

Kendall grabbed the flowers and turned his back toward James, walking into his house.

"I'm going to put these into some water, then we can be on our merry way," Kendall said from within the house.  
"All righty," James replied.

Kendall walked out of his house, locking the door. James then linked arms with the blonde as they walked to James' car. As they approached the vehicle, James walked Kendall over to the passenger side and opened the door for him.

"Why thank you, sir," Kendall said to James as he got in the car.

"You're welcome, sir," James replied as he shut Kendall's door.

The taller male walked over to the driver side of the car, got in, and started the car, leaving the parking lot.

"So," Kendall started, placing his hand on James' thigh. "Where are we going?"

"Portofino Cucina Italiana," James said.

"Oooh, sounds fancy,"

"Well it's 4.4 stars so..."

"Jay! That's almost five stars! Why so fancy?!"

"Calm down. It's because I wanna make a good impression on our first date."

"I already like you, there's no need for impressing."

"I know, but I'd like to treat you well. And plus they have really good food."

"You've been there before?"

"Yep, my dad used to take me there when I was younger. It just brings a lot of good memories back, ya know?"

"Yeah..."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of me taking you here anyway?"

"Well because it sounds fucking expensive and I don't want you to spend all your money on me."

"I'm not going to spend ALL my money on you, just the amount needed for tonight, and whatever the future may bring."

"Well, I guess I can't stop you, per say..."

"Per say?! What do you mean by THAT?"

"Ohhhh, nothing."

"Lies."

James and Kendall finished the ride to the restaurant, parked, and got out of the car. They walked hand in hand to the front door of the building as they got shot a few dirty looks. Somebody even yelled at them saying "Gay is not okay! You're going to burn in Hell, fags!" That one really got to Kendall. James gave Kendall's hand an assuring squeeze.

"It's okay, Kendy. Don't listen to them. They obviously have their heads up their asses," James said, trying to comfort his date.

They walked into the restaurant, got seated and placed their drink orders. The waiter left them with menus to decide what they'd like to eat for dinner.

"What are you thinking about having?" Kendall asked James with pure curiosity.

"Food," James replied.

"Ah, nice choice," the shorter male said with a wink.

"Yeah, I haven't put my tongue on it yet, but for some odd reason, when I'm hungry, I crave food."

"Huh, weird, me too."

After James and Kendall decided on what to eat, the waitress came and took their orders.

"Okay, food will be here soon," the waitress said.

"Thanks," James and Kendall said simultaneously.

James looked at Kendall.

"You know, if I was a cop, I'd arrest you," James said.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"For being so damn cute."

Kendall blushed.

"Well, thank you, sir," Kendall said.

"You are very welcome, sir."

"I am so lucky."

"You are?"

"Yes. Because I'm at this fancy ass restaurant, with the most loveliest guy on the Earth."

"Oh, on the contraire. I believe you are the most loveliest guy on the Earth."

"You're going to give me a cavity."

"Um?"

"You're so sweet you're going to give me a cavity."

"Oh, hahaha."

James put his hands on the table, to meet Kendall's. He grabbed the blonde's hands and just stared into his eyes. Just then a guy came walking by, and looked at the two males in disgust.

"Go back in the closet, faggots," the guy walking by said.

James saw Kendall drop his head. James gripped Kendall's hands tighter.

"Hey," James said. "Look at me."

Kendall picked his head up, looking at James.

"What?" Kendall said glumly.

"Those people are just jealous, that they aren't as comfortable as we are."

"I really hate how prejudice people can be."

"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kendall."

Kendall smiled warmly at James.

"I'm so glad you're my best friend," Kendall said.

"I'm so glad you're mine, too."

The waitress brought Kendall and James their food and left them to eat their dinner. After about thirty minutes of chewing and talking, the dynamic duo left the restaurant and drove home. James walked Kendall to his front door.

"I had a really great time tonight," Kendall said.

"Yeah, me too."

James grabbed both of Kendall's hands and looked into his beautiful green orbs.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me some time?" Kendall asked courageously.

"I would love to," the taller male said sweetly.

James leaned in, Kendall got the memo and started leaning in as well, meeting James' soft lips halfway. They pulled apart and hugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the studio," James said.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Good night."

"Good night."

James gave Kendall one last time and drove home. He made his way inside and got his pajamas on. Sitting on the couch, the brunette turned the TV on and pulled out his phone, knowing that it had alerted him. He obtained a new text from Kendall.

**To James:** Thanks again for a wonderful night. c:

**To Kendall:** No problem. I always enjoy a special date with a special person. c;

**To James:** Awh:) So, water Jew doing?

**To Kendall:** Nice word play... And watching TV... Kinda.

**To James**: Kinda?

**To Kendall:** Yeah, I can't seem to pay full attention to it, because I haven't been able to keep my mind off you. 3

**To James:** Ah, same here... I'm kind of just laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

**To Kendall:** That sounds extremely fascinating. (;

**To James:** It is indeed. ^-^

**To Kendall:** Hahah:))) Trivia time!

**To James:** Okay?

**To Kendall:** Yup! What's my middle name?

**To James:** David. What's mine?

**To Kendall:** Francis;)

**To James:** What's my favorite color?

**To Kendall:** Green, what's mine?

**To James:** Green. DUH! c;

**To Kendall:** Okay, moving on to the harder question. What's vacant and wants to hold a certain object?

**To James:** Um, your cupcake pan?

**To Kendall:** Well... Yes;) But no, the answer was my arms:)

**To James:** And what's the object?

**To Kendall:** You, of course c;

**To James:** Oh, I'm an object now?

**To Kendall:** The most perfect object in the world 3

**To James:** How sweet:)

**To Kendall:** I know, I know (; It's getting kinda late, I think Imma hit the hay.

**To James:** Okay, good night, see you tomorrow:)

**To Kendall:** Nighty c;

And with that, James turned the TV off, and went into his room. He brushed his teeth, and crawled into bed, still not being able to get his mind of the blonde.


End file.
